To Shed a Tear Was Not Enough
by fading.wordsx
Summary: A little ficlet that I wrote, after Harry's final battle with the Dark Lord.


**Title:** _To Shed a Tear Was Not Enough_

**Author:** _fading.wordsx_

**Ship:** _Harry/Ginny…I suppose_

**Word Count:** _Exactly 1,000, now, what's the odds of that_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except my writing abilities, which I, indeed, used to write this._

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

Harry looked into the casket, and in it laid a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair that perfectly framed her fragile face. Her eyes were closed and the dress she was wearing made her look even more beautiful that she already was. This was the girl who had given her life for Harry. Harry felt as though he was the reason why he was looking at her in her casket at the moment.

_All that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fist that I made_

During the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry and Ginny jumped in front of him so the curse would kill her instead of him. She died instantly, but Harry did defeat Voldemort. Harry had once again survived the killing curse because of love. He knew that Ginny loved him, which is why she prevented the curse from killing him. She took her life, so he could still have his.

_I try to keep warm_

_But I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

Harry placed his bouquet of beautiful white and red mixture of roses upon her casket, and quickly turned away. He couldn't bear to look at her beautiful body anymore. The pain was unbearable of seeing the one who he had truly loved, lay dead.

_After all this has passed_

_I still remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_No it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there will be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

As he turned around, his eyes fell upon Molly Weasley, who was sobbing. Harry felt a pang of guiltiness once again as he felt, as her weeping was his fault. He couldn't process the idea that none of this was his fault, although it was truly Voldmort's fault. Indeed, Harry had killed him, but that was not enough for him to repay the life he had taken.

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

Molly Weasley had suffered two devastating losses, her only daughter and her youngest son, Ron. Ron had died in the arms of a Death Eater. Ron died in battle, at which Harry still felt guilty as it was his fault, but not as much as he did for Ginny's death.

_Life before is only a memory_

_I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

Harry also laid his eyes upon Luna Lovegood, who was also one of Ginny's good friends. She let silent tears fall slowly down her pale face. Luna began to walk over to Harry, and she spoke to him.

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

"Harry, I'm very sorry for your loss, I do realize how much you loved her," She sympathized.

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

"It's okay, Luna, you're probably going through the same sorrow I'm going through," He replied.

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

"No, I was just good friends with her, yes, I loved her to death, but you, you two were meant for each other, and now, now it's impossible," She explained.

_And made me as gold purified though these flames_

"I know, but we have to move on," Harry said.

_After all this has passed_

_I still remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_No it won't be today_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

Harry quickly walked out of the church and went outside. After he got outside, he thought about the events that had just happened. Ron's death, Ginny's death, Voldemort's defeat, it was all too much for him. He began screaming at the sky, blaming everything for everything that had happened.

_Here I am at the end of the beat_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

"Harry, wait!" Luna cried after Harry, "Just wait, I have something to give you."

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

Luna handed Harry a note. It was neatly folded in an envelope. He opened the note and it read:

: Dear Harry,

: I know that you are reading this after I died, and that's how I wanted it to be. I gave this to Luna so she could give it to you if I ever died. I don't want you to mourn my death forever, I want you to rejoice all the good times we've had, and if we defeated Voldemort. If we did, then remember we did it together, I couldn't have done it alone, neither could you have.

: Just remember me and forever keep this note. We'll meet again, eventually, but until then, I will always be in your mind, I will always be in your dreams. Just remember that I'll never leave you.

: Love,

: Ginny

_I cling to your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

Harry, neatly folded the note back and slid it gently into the envelope. He began to remember all the good times he and Ginny had, and had forgotten the bad.

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_No it won't be today_

_There'll be beauty from my pain_

And with that, as Harry thought of all the wonderful times that he had with the girl he loved, it reminded him that he won't be able to have them ever again. One silent tear fell from his eyes, but that's all. Nothing more, and Harry knew that to shed one tear was not enough, for Ginny deserved more.

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

**Fin**


End file.
